The present invention relates to an underwater propulsion system attachment which can be employed in various aquatic applications, and in particular, with a flotation board used while snorkeling. In my prior co-pending application, a propulsion system unit for attachment on to a scuba air tank was described, which also had applicability to serve as an independent, hand-held propulsion system without being connected to the scuba air tank. The present invention applies that same propulsion system unit for ready attachment to a flotation board which may be used while snorkeling, or for just propelling along the surface of the water.
Snorkelers spend a considerable amount of time at the surface of the water, skimming along from one interesting spot to the next. While fascination for the snorkeler lies below the surface, much time is spent at, or near, the surface so that one can breathe. Also, the snorkeler needs to surface often to maintain his directional bearings. Further, in deeper water, the snorkeler must tread water at the surface if he wants to rest. This can get quite tiresome as there are very few practical items to help the snorkeler stay buoyant or afloat that do not also hinder the snorkeler's ability to dive. Oftentimes, a snorkeler must swim a considerable distance to get to the desirable snorkeling spot, and this can quickly add to fatigue. It would therefore be a great advantage to provide a device for the snorkeler which not only provides a source of ready flotation, but to also provides a source of propulsion to quickly get from one spot to the next without the expenditure of energy by the snorkeler.